First Child
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: disney stars are at another meeting for their friends for change campaign. dylan suddenly decides to ask his best friend a very unusual question. "will you name your first child dylan?" Niley, Jaylor!
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST CHILD**

**-one-shot-**

**-romance/humor-**

**-nick/miley; joe/taylor-**

**-miley/dylan/cole friendship-**

**summary; disney stars are at another meeting for their friends for change campaign. dylan suddenly decides to ask his best friend a very unusual question. "will you name your first child dylan?" Niley, Jaylor!**

_The First Time I Saw You I Knew It Was True._

_That I'd Love You Forever And That's What I'll Do._

_

* * *

  
_

_I'm Nobody! Who are you?_

_Are you -- Nobody -- too?_

_Then there's a pair of us?_

_Don't tell! they'd advertise -- you know! - EMILY DICKINSON_

_

* * *

  
_

_FIRST CHILD_

More than 20 Disney Channel stars, including the most famous out of them Miley C., the , Demi L., the S. twins, chat rapidly, waiting for their next Friends For Change meeting to start. At exactly 10 am, the president of the Disney Channel enters the room, announcing that they would be paired into groups - to connect.

Connect.

'Hah.' Miley laughs. That word reminds her of the word re-connect, which she and Nick always used in interviews when asked about their relationship status. She looks at her boyfriend, currently sitting with his brothers right across her, laughing at something Demi said.

"Yo, Milo." her best friend's voice brings her back to reality.

"What's up, Dylan?" she asks him, hoping this will not turn into one of his 'pvtd' days. She loves the twins, very much, but sometimes, they can annoy the hell out of her. Especially Dylan. He's the one who's always saying the most ridiculous and perverted things, and that can be really irritating for most of the time.

"Nothing," he shrugs before continuing, "just wondering about something." He has something planned. She knows it. He's not one of the best actors on the planet, even though he's not bad either, but she can always tell when he's planning something.

"Oh? And what are you wondering about?" she raises her eyebrows and knows she made a wrong move when she sees his face break into a large grin.

"Will you name your first child after me?" Her mouth hangs open, and she stares at him. What kind of question is that? "Is -- is he alright?" she asks his brother who just laughs. "When was Dylan alright, Mile? Seriously, and they say you're the one who's mental." She can't help but laugh at this. It's true, everyone's calling her mental, but nobody seems to notice Dylan's the only one who has that much issues in his head.

"Why are you asking me this?" Dylan shrugs again. "I don't know. I just...want to know. I know it's random but whatever. Seriously, though, Mile, you're my best friend. Would you name your first born after me?" She thinks about it for a second before shaking her head.

"Why the heck not?!!" Miley raises her eyebrows again, and smirks. "Because, I already have some pretty names planned for my future children, and your name isn't among them. Don't get me wrong, you have a nice name, it's just...you know. I find all of the other names prettier." He stares at his best friend in bewilderment, still not being able to believe what she just said.

"So, what are they?" Cole breaks the awkward silence a few minutes later.

"Well, if I have a girl, I'd name her Ava." Dylan laughs. "Ava? Dude, that's so old! Dylan is much more modern. You can use it for a boy and girl." Miley rolls her eyes and sighs. "Ava is a pretty name."

"Sure it is, but Dylan is much more beautiful. What about the middle name? And the boy?"

"For the girl's middle name I would use Katherine, and if my first born will be a boy, I would call him Michael or James or Lucas or Adam."

"No Dylan?"

"Sorry."

"I'm so sorry about my brother, Miles. He can be a real pain in the butt sometimes." Cole hugs his friend, and taps his brothers head. "Tell me about it." Miley murmurs, getting a glare from the other twin.

"Yo, Nick!" Dylan suddenly yells. Nick stops talking to Demi for a seconds and turns his gaze to Dylan. "Yeah?"

"Would you name your first child after me? I mean, Miley doesn't, but I don't know, maybe you could talk her into it." Miley opens her mouth and raises her eyebrows at the thing he was implying.

"Err, I don't really...What?" But he doesn't get a reply, as the president of Disney enters the room again with the list of people in the groups and everyone closes their mouths.

"Group A:

Miley

Dylan

Brenda

Nick

Demi

Joe

Cole

Debby

Group B:

Selena

Emily

Mitchel

Cody

Nicole

Hutch

Jennifer

Jake

Group C:

David

Sterling

Tiffany

Moises

Chelsea

Kevin

....

....

.

And so on...

***

With the GROUP A

The eight teens are settled in a large room, with more than 4 couches, a large TV, 4 bowls of popcorn, 10 DVD's, three coffee tables, twenty bottles of water, twelve bottles of orange juice, 12 bottles of Coke, AND a LOVE SEAT!

Nick and Miley rush towards the love seat, finding it very cool and charming. He wraps his arms around her and she rests her head against his chest.

"So, what are we watching?" Joe asks.

"Actually, I was thinking we could chat for a little while." Debby suggests, earning 7 'ok', 'sure', and nods of agreement.

"Well, Nick, you never actually answered my question. Will you persuade Miley into naming your first born after me?" Dylan asks and the rest of the group laughs.

Nick's face suddenly turns red, and Miley just shakes her head in disapprovement.

"Will ya Nicky?" Joe asks teasingly.

"Let's just...watch the movie." he says quietly, not daring to look at them. Once again, the group bursts into laughter, this time Miley joining them.

"Yeah, Nick, how would you like to name your first child? Would Miley approve?" Brenda asks, and everyone laughs again.

"OK, seriously, guys, you're making him uncomfortable." Miley suddenly interrupts their laughing session. "I am not uncomfortable!" Nick bursts out and Miley raises her eyebrows at him. "Oh really? Then tell us, almighty Nicholas, how would you name our first child?"

Silence.

Everyone is staring at him.

Nick takes a deep breath and looks at them one more time.

"Oh come on dude, it's not like I'm asking you whether or not you guys had sex already." Joe comments and the laughter fills his ears once again. "OK. Alright. If we, I, whathever...How are you guys sure we're going to have children together, by the way?"

"Um, hello, where have you been for the past couple of years? You guys _belong _together, and will end up married some day. I'm telling you." Cole decides to speak up.

Nick blushes again and Miley can't help but giggle at him.

"Right. So, if we had a boy, I'd name him...Adam Kevin, because it's cool, you know. And if we had a girl, I'd call her Anna Marie or something like that." Miley suddenly turns red, almost as red as Nick, and Dylan starts laughing histerically. Everyone looks at him strangely, wondering what is wrong with him.

"Miley...haha...also...haha...wants...haha...to...name her...son...Adam...haha. You two are so perfect for each other." Miley puts her head in her hands, hearing everyone's loud laughs again. She can feel his gaze on her, she can feel him staring at her embarrased form. She raises her head to look at him. Big mistake. She's almost immediately mesmorized by him, his wonderful chocolate eyes staring intensively into her big blue ones. She gulps loudly, and a smirk forms on his angelic face.

His hand reaches her face and she closes her eyes at his touch. Her insides are melting, her stomach doing wild flip-flops.

She leans forward and so does he, there are only millimeters separating their hungry lips.

"Ugh, they're going to kiss now!" Joe's comments ruins the mood. Both Nick and Miley roll their eyes and move away from each other. "Congrats, dude, you just ruined the kiss." an annoyed S. twin exclaims.

"This is so much better than the movie." Brenda comments, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl.

"What about you, Joe?" Miley suddenly asks her boyfriend's brother. "Huh?"

"What would you name your first child?" Joe coughs and blush covers his face. "Tsgsdslor." he murmurs, wanting to escape from this question.

"I'm sorry?" Nick raises his eyebrows, grinning at his embarrassed brother.

"Taylor, OK. Taylor J****, it's a pretty name for a boy and a girl. Taylor Alison J****, sounds nice, doesn't it?" The gang stares at him in shock, not believing what they just heard.

Miley finally speaks up.

"Joe, do you still like Taylor?" she asks slowly, as if talking to a child. His eyes widen at her question and he starts coughing loudly.

"Hmm, what? Pshh, no. Why would you say that?" Everyone raises their eyebrows at him, not buying a word.

"Because...remember what you said a minute ago? Taylor Alison J****?"

"Oh."

"So what if I do?"

Nick and Miley look at each other and roll their eyes. "Why don't you call her? Tell her?" Joe shakes his head sadly. "She will never forgive me."

"How do you know? I'm her best friend, I know her."

"You're right, I'm going to call her. Right now." he stands up and heads towards the door. Just before he reaches the door though, he turns around and smiles at Miley.

"Thanks, Miles."  
"No problem." She smiles back and sighs as Joe leaves the room.

"I'm such a good friend." Everybody laughs at this. Nick smiles at the girl in his arms and feels like he can't love anything more than he loves her. Her beautiful brown hair, her gorgeous locks, her ocean blue eyes, her delicious lips, her long, long legs, and most of all - her wonderful heart.

The group is quiet for a few seconds before Dylan announces that he is going to spy on Joe and listen to what's happening. "Hey, if she turns him down, maybe I have a chance with her." Miley bursts out laughing at this, not quite sure that will actually happen. Soon enough Dylan, Cole, Debby, Brenda are all gone, leaving Miley, Nick and Demi alone. "Well, I'm gonna go too. You guys coming?"

Miley shakes her head, not wanting to invade Joe's privacy. "Nah," Nick says, "we'll be fine."

"Whatever you want." she winks at them and exits the room.

"So..." Nick starts, suddenly getting a feeling that they all left just to...leave him alone with Miley.

"Yeah," Miley laughs at him and pinches his cheek. Nick blushes and covers her hand with his. "You know you're the only one who's allowed to do this." he says, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"And you're mommy." she comments and Nick turns even more red. "Oh, come on Nick. It's me. No need to blush in front of me." she jokes, kissing him lightly on the lips. He kisses her back and soon they are in the middle of a heated make-out session. They pull away after air becomes a necesity and just stare into each other's eyes.

"Adam, huh? I guess we do belong together." Nick jokes and this time it is Miley's turn to blush.

"Oh, come on Miley. It's me. No need to blush in front of me." he repeats her words and she hits him playfully in th e chest.

"I love you, you know that?" Miley nods and runs her fingers through those brown curls that she loves oh so much.

"I love you too." Nick kisses her again, and this time they don't pull away until they hear a high-pitched voice from the door.

"Eww! Get a room!"

"Joe! We kind of had one, until you arrived." Nick comments and Joe rolls his eyes.

"How'd it go with Tay?" Miley asks. Hopefully, she didn't curse him to death.

Joe shrugs and sits on the couch. "I guess good. She forgives me...but...she says she isn't so sure about getting back together with me. I love her so much, I can't believe I was so stupid to let her go." Nick and Miley notice his sad expression and try to console him.

"She just needs some time. Trust me, you two will be together again by the end of this year. I know Tay, she just wants to throw you off."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Joe's face suddenly breaks into a grin again and he jumps up and sprints towards Miley. He kisses her hand and nods. "Thanks, Miles." He looks at his clock and his eyes widen. "Oh, look at the time. I gotta go. See ya guys."

In that moment, a thought enters Miley's mind. "Hey, where is everyone? Shouldn't they be back already?" Nick nods, but before he can say something, a loud noise from the outside is heard.

"NOOOOOOOO! Nobody wants to name their child after me! This is a catastrophe!"

Nick and Miley laugh at Dylan's strange behavior. "Do you want to watch a movie, perhaps?" he suggests, standing up and going to the coffee table to pick up the DVD's. Miley nods, wanting nothing more than to watch the movie and cuddle with her Nicky. "Which one?" Miley shrugs. "How about The Notebook?" Nick suggests and Miley laughs. "You're willing to watch the Notebook with me?" Nick blushes again, but nods anyway. "Anything for my Smiley."

"Put it on, put it on!" she says impatiently and Nick laughs. Oh, how much he loves that girl.

He puts the DVD into the box, picks up the remote and goes over to their loveseat. He sits next to Miley, presses play and wraps his arms around her once more.

"Ooh, you forgot the popcorn." she notices, standing up to pick a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water.

Two hours later, the lovebirds still sit in the loveseat, now wanting to get up.

"You know Miles, if our first child is going to be a girl, I wouldn't mind naming her Allie." She smiles at her boyfriend and gives him a long, passionate kiss.

Life can't get any better.

**AN:** So, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking about turning it into a two-shot. Tell me what you think - should I leave it as it is or add one more chapter?

I hope you liked this. :) I know this story looked better in my head. Lol. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST CHILD**

**-one-shot-**

**-romance/humor-**

**-nick/miley; joe/taylor-**

**-miley/dylan/cole friendship-**

**summary; disney stars are at another meeting for their friends for change campaign. dylan suddenly decides to ask his best friend a very unusual question. "will you name your first child dylan?" Niley, Jaylor!**

A dream is a wish your heart makes. 

- Cinderella

**FIRST CHILD PART 2**

6 YEARS LATER

"I'm pregnant!" she announces happily. Her husbands jaw drops in shock and she looks at him, worried. "Joe, are you alright?" he is still quiet, staring at his beautiful wife, who just told him the biggest news of his life. He nods, but she doesn't believe him. His eyes are wide, his face pale and his hands and knees are shaking.

He's not happy about it, she realizes. Her face drops and she looks down sadly. Joe finally snaps out of his trance and immediately notices his wife's sudden mood change. He jumps to his feet and walks over to his wife.

"Hey, hey, Taylor, what's wrong?" he asks, holding her close to him. Taylor finally looks up and sniffs. "You don't want the baby." She says as more tears pour out of her eyes. Joe's eyes widen again and he backs off a little.

"No, no, no, no, no! Are you kidding me?! I want this baby so much. I was just in shock. I can't tell you how happy am I. Our baby, he's in here." He places his hand on Taylor's belly and stares into her eyes lovingly.

Taylor sighs in relief and gives him a small smile. "You know, it could be a she too." Joe shakes his head. "No, no, it's a boy. It's definitely a boy."

Taylor raises her eyebrows. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm his dad, duh." Taylor suddenly starts laughing. "So you believe you can only make male children?" Joe looks confused for a moment, before shrugging it off. "I don't know. But I'm certain that this one's a boy."

"Whatever you say, Joseph." She replies before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Joe moans at the contact and mumbles, not breaking the kiss:

"We're naming him Joe Jr."

6 MONTHS LATER

"I told you it's going to be a girl." Taylor smiles at her husband, holding a little girl in her arms. Joe groans, but smiles as he notices his daughter asleep in her mother's arms.

"Josephina." He whispers and Taylor starts laughing. "What?" he looks at her strangely.

"Joe, we're not naming our daughter Josephina." Taylor says through her laughter.

"Why not?" an obviously upset dad wonders. Taylor covers his hand with hers and smiles. "It's retarded." Joe's mouth open in shock, and he stares at his wife bewildered.

"You did not just say that."

"Oh, really? Because I think I did."

"Taylooooooor." Joe whines. "Shush,you'll wake up the baby." She warns him and he shuts up.

"I told you we should've named the baby earlier." Joe says after a couple of minutes in silence. "Yeah, can you explain me how? You insisted that the baby is a boy and that I do NOT need any confirmation from the doctor."

"Well, we could've found a name that is applicable to both sexes."

"Like?" Taylor raises her eyebrows. "Like Dylan or Carter or Sam or even Taylor." Taylor laughs again, patting her husband's hand.

"I'm not naming my daughter after me." Joe's face drops and he bits his lip. "Why not? I think it would make a really good middle name." Taylor considers this for a minute and nods. "Yeah, as a middle name it would be alright."

Joe smiles and looks at his wife. He bends over to give her and his daughter a kiss on their foreheads.

"What are we going to do about the first name?" Taylor asks, her eyebrows narrowing as her mind tries to find a solution.

"Emma?" Joe suggests. Taylor's smile grows wide as she nods her head in approval. The name is perfect. Emma Taylor.

"You're amazing." She says, and Joe just shrugs.

"What can I say? I am who I am." He grins cockily and Taylor can't help but roll her eyes.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" She smiles at him and Joe nods. He picks his little angel in his arms and grins.

"Wew, hewo there wittle Emma Taylor."

ONE YEAR LATER

"Merry Christmas, Miles." Nick smiles at his wife, kissing her lips softly, yet lovingly. "Merry Christmas, Nick." She replies quietly, running her hands through his locks. She lays her head on his chest again, closing her eyes and just enjoying the silence. Husband and wife lay in their bed, holding each other close, not wanting to ever let go. It is their second Christmas as a married couple and they couldn't be happier.

Nick caresses her cheek lightly with his hand and Miley can't help but sigh in content. The feeling of his hot breath on her face makes her dizzy, her knees are shaking, even in bed and her heart is racing wildly.

She looks at him. His eyes are staring into hers, a large smile plastered on his face. She is suddenly reminded – her present! She pulls away from their embrace, Nick's eyebrows rising in confusion, Miley shaking her head. "I just have to get something." She goes over to her closet, finding the pile of shirts. Beneath the third one, she finds a small box and picks it up. She returns to their room and notices her husband looking as confused as he was just moments ago.

"I thought we…" he starts, but Miley cuts him off by shaking her head. "This is a special present that I need you to open now." She says, climbing onto their bed again and handing the box to Nick.

She watches him as he unwraps the box and finally…opens it.

He picks up a small stick in his hand as his eyes widen.

He looks at her, then back to the stick, until his gaze finally returns to Miley. "Y-you're pregnant?" Miley nods and his arms suddenly wrap around her tightly. Soon, he pulls away and with a big grin on his face, presses his forehead to hers. "I love you." As soon as these three words are said, Miley's heart melts and she connects their lips, their hearts beating in a perfect sync.

JUNE 11th, 2016

"I guess this really is our day." Nick laughs as he stares at the baby girl in his arms. Miley nods in agreement, feeling happier than ever. She has everything she needs – the most amazing husband and daughter, family and friends. What more could she ask for?

A sudden knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. "Come in!" Five seconds later, the door open and her best friends enter the room. "Cole, Dylan! What are you guys doing here?!" she asks in surprise. "We came to see our best friend and her new baby. I hear it's a girl." Miley nods and looks in Nick's direction. The boys follow her gaze and take a few steps forwards to see their best friend's first child.

"Aww, she's so precious." Dylan exclaims. Nick and Miley look at each other and smile. She definitely is precious, in more ways than one.

"What's her name?" Cole suddenly asks.

"Ella Nicole."

"Why isn't anyone having a boy anymore?!" Dylan yells and storms out of the room. Cole follows him, sending apologetic looks to Nick and Miley. They just shrug it off, because they both know how Dylan can be.

Nick sits next to Miley on her hospital bed, handing her the baby. Nick kisses Miley's forehead and she closes her eyes. He rests his head on hers, slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

A thought crosses their minds before they finally give in to sleep.

_June 11__th__, best day ever._

**THE END**

**AN: Just wanted to thank you all for your support. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. :)**

**REVIEW? xD**

**Love each and every one of you,**

**Tihana.  
**


End file.
